The Pink Book Predicament
by CryTheStars
Summary: Desperate to reconnect with Helga after the events which followed the FTi incident, Arnold seeks the assistance of her new "BFF" for insight on how to approach her. The result? He takes part in a school auction to win Helga, who is involved in it against her will. But when Arnold gets his way, he finds himself now in a bidding war for the girl's frozen heart, not to be won easily.
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaime**r**: Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett. Not me. But I did write the story

* * *

**The Pink Book Predicament**

**P**rologu**e: **

_An Unexpected Meeting_

For exactly five years Arnold felt like there was something missing; It all started that night atop the FTi building, where Helga had dropped that devasting L-bomb on him, and now, five years later, try as he might to forget it, it was all he could think about.

The memory occupied his very waking existence. Every thought he had, it somehow crept in, every feeling in someway _revolved_ around it. And lets not forget the dreams..

_Those damn dreams.._

Let's just say, sleep was a rare commodity. Arnold had become an insomniac most nights, unless he wanted to sleep and dream of _her_..again.

It was one of those nights in particular, as he burned the midnight oil, that he lay on his back on the roof of sunset arms, staring up at the stars, and contemplated his life all to that moment. He was fifteen now, just fifteen. It was a good age. Things had been _good_ for him.

He was a pretty popular kid; that shouldn't have come as a big surprise to anybody. He was always , enjoyed all the typical kids' sports, and saving the neighborhood tends to net you a couple brownie points as well. Arnold did not want for a social life..

With that life girls came and went. Currently he was dating his own childhood crush, Lila. That itself was good. But maybe, in itself, that was the problem. That's _all_ it was.

Expected maybe? Was he dating her out of obligation? Because she had turned him down when he finally admitted _to like her like her_? She had come up to him one lazy summer afternoon and suggested they give it another try. Being a people pleaser, Arnold agreed, and the two intertwined hands, and kissed chastely.

But they were two months in and so far there were no sparks. Actually, it was similar to the others that had come and gone, but she seemed _oh so happy_, and it made Arnold depressed to think about having to break her heart. So for now, he went against his own good advice, stayed silent, and hoped things would change, _he_ would change. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could _like her like her_ again.

..and maybe he could stop thinking about _her_..

_…yeah right.._

_'Bzzzz' 'Bzzzz'_

In the silence of the night, and ripping him from his thoughts, his phone buzzed besides him, indicating a text. Lazily, he held it up in front of his eyes, swiping the screen with his thumb and squinting to see the message sprawled out in urgent caps before him.

"MEET ME AT THE TREE AT ONCE. IT'S URGENT"

Arnold rolled is eyes; as if the caps didn't stress that enough. Either way, he stuffed the phone in his pocket and stood to oblige the message. What else had he to do anyway? It was a little after midnight, and no sleep was to be had that night.

-o**O**o-

He saw her at the base of the tree as expected. She was still in her day clothes, indicating that she, like him, most likely couldn't find sleep either. She stood with her back to him, her arms over her chest, and a heeled foot tapping impatiently in typical Rhonda fashion.

She turned at the sound of Arnold clearing his throat.

"Gosh, Arnold. What took you? It's not as if I had all night to stand out here and wait for you."

He stared at her through half lidded eyes, clearly unphased by her aggravation. Hands were stuffed lazily into his pockets as he approached.

"I came as fast as I could." He reasoned in his typical _Arnold_ fashion, without offering a retort at her annoying entitledness. "So what's the problem?"

Rhonda did not beat around the bush: "You have to do something about Helga, this is ridiculous now." Her arms never uncrossed from her chest, but it was at that moment Arnold noticed she clutched something, a book it looked like, under one of those arms.

"What do you mean? We haven't talked in years.."

Arnold replied, finding this declaration of Rhonda strange, given that situation. He and Helga hadn't had a single good moment since the FTi incident. At first life commenced as normal come the fifth grade; she harassed him, spitballs, name calling, etc. But it dwindled, and eventually died out completely. They had become strangers. Now that he thought about it that was a thought that kind of stung.

Rhonda clicked her tongue against her teeth and rolled her eyes. It was that moment she chose to take the book, a little pink one, and thrust it against his chest. He reared back in surprise, but reached up and took it, eyeing it cautiously.

"She's going downhill, and fast Arnold. I stole that from her room. Ugh don't look at me like that. Everything in that book she told me in confidence. It's all vital information that you really do need to know. But this way, I don't have to violate the girl code with gossip. I can simply provide you with a way to find out for yourself."

He looked back to the book, fingers running over the pink cover. It had no title or anything, just a plain pink book. It reminded him of the one that had magically fallen in among his own books in the fourth grade, that had all those poems about him in it..

Thoughts then moved to the girl in front of him; Helga was all _BFF_ with Rhonda now? Arnold '_tch'd_' at that. Things really _were_ messed up more than ever now. And Helga must really be weakening if she confided in _Rhonda_ of all people.

"I have no idea what you expect me to do. It hasn't as if I hadn't tried to get through to her for years…"

"Oh Arnold, Denser than ever." She put her hands on her hips and cocked one to one side. "Just read the book, and then talk to her. She told me all about what happened on the FTi building that night. So it's not like she's forgotten."

She started to sashay off before she paused, and glared at him over her shoulder.

"Plus, it's not like _you're_ very happy where you are, or where you've been. You've been going through girls like Harold goes through pie. And now you expect us all to believe that you're happy with little miss perfect?"

Arnold actually winced; was it really that obvious? Was _he_ really that transparent?

He turned around to respond to her, but noted she was already on her way, waving her had dismissively at him.

"Go talk to her, Arnold. You owe it to her." And she was gone, leaving him in the silence of the night once more with himself and his thoughts, and now, with _her_ thoughts as well apparently.

He stared at the book, somewhat horrified. He knew the difference between right and wrong, and how invading someone's utmost inner, personal thoughts was probably one of the _wrongest_ of the wrong, besides murder anyway.

_Still…_

Curiosity piqued, he tilted his head to one side. Haunted by Rhonda's words, and his own incessant thoughts that plagued him for the last five years, he figured maybe one small peak might tie up some loose ends for him. Slowly, almost carefully, he peeled open the cover to the first page, and sucked in a breath as soon as he read the first line.

_"For one, let me write that I, Helga was __**not**__ simply __**lost**__ in the __**heat of the moment**__... "_

* * *

The first day of 9th grade found the girl tearing through her room like a tornado through a poor, unsuspecting town. Much devastation was left behind in its wake, in the form of bookshelves turned over, clothes ripped from the closets, pillows and bedding on the floor, etc.

She hopped over the wreckage, screaming and shrieking bloody murder.

"Where is it?! It was here yesterday and it's gone! WHERE IS IT!?"

Little did she know that the item she had lost was in the possession of the _last person_ on the planet who should have it in his possession, and was currently reading it like a pleasant summer reading, as he rode the bus to school.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the prologue. What oh what will happen next? Muaha. I would like to thank in advance to take the time to leave a review :) Much love._

**-xS**er**e**ni**ty**


	2. Unnerved

**The Pink Book Predicament**

Hey peeps! Thanks for all the reviews for my prologue, sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I do promise I'll try my hardest to update faster from here on in. :)

-x**xS**er

* * *

1

_Unnerved_

"You don't take crap from anybody. Over the years, you've remained, consistently, the stoic, unfeeling stone of a girl turned into a woman. The fact that no one seems to have shaken you..I respect that..I respect you."

Helga stared unblinking, and unmoving at the carpet of her room while Rhonda droned on about the positives of her personality, trying desperately to not put too much value into it. Why was she here again? Oh right..She was taking applications for a new best friend.

Nadine's family, finally caving to the financial pressures of living in Hillwood, were eventually forced to vacate to a place with more manageable rent. Naturally this wasn't, nor ever would be a problem for Rhonda, or Helga for that matter either.

But now the pretty popular princess was left inherently alone, with other teens too intimidated to bask in her presence, so she had to give herself the daunting task of finding a new lackey; She set her sights on Helga.

At first, the blond told her to piss off, that she could see what Rhonda was doing, how lost she was without Nadine, and how the likes of her made her skin crawl. But with Helga's own demons closing in, the constant loneliness given her inattentive family, and Phoebe's immersion into her AP classes, she was sad to say that she was on the same end of the spectrum as her enemy.

That was around the end of 8th grade. For the duration of the summer to follow, the two spent lazy summer afternoons at Slaucen's, or the mall, actually getting to know each other. While never 100 percent okay with it, Helga would even dare to say that having another friend who seemingly understood her, at points, was nice.

The walls were beginning to crack…

So fast forward to that night; They were in Helga's room, and Rhonda was pouring her heart out, genuinely, even if she had the tone of a pretentious politician trying to win a debate.

But the truth was, she _did_ respect her. And when her speech was over, and she turned to face the girl sitting on her bed, hands on her hips, those cold dark eyes glowered down at her, expecting her audience to _ooh_ and _ahh_ at her honesty, her rare, truthful compliments.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Rhonda barked, no longer accepting the silence which she got in response.

Helga trailed her finger lazily over the cover of her diary, it had entries in it of this new found friendship, including her decision that she was going to reveal the secret that had been haunting her for years.

"I like Arnold"

It was a simple statement, a seemingly out of place response to Rhonda's declaration. The the truth was, the declaration came in addition to inquiries about why she was so withdrawn now versus when they were younger, _"when she was an absolute bitch to everyone.."_ So truthfully, Helga's statement made sense, and Rhonda absorbed it with a stunned, silent blink of her eyes.

"Really?"

Helga scowled, and shot her a glare that told her she wasn't going to repeat it, but that was reiteration enough for Rhonda, who crossed her arms over her chest and then looked to the corner lost in thought.

"So just go tell him. Were not in 4th grade anymore" Rhonda shrugged, and Helga was slightly surprised at the lack of mockery that should've followed. But then again, like the other girl just pointed out: they weren't kids anymore..

_Still.._

Helga sighed and closed her eyes, taking in a moment of silence before the story just came spilling out of her mouth. Word for word the events of that summer night all those years ago, when Scheck had come to buy the neighborhood so he could tear it down to put in a mall..

She relayed every single detail right from her role in the whole thing, to finally admitting her feelings after Arnold discovered she was "Deep Voice". He had backed her into a corner really, and there was no other way out then to fight through it..So she did.

The result was a seemingly horrifically stunned Arnold, and the agreement afterwards that it was all just _"Heat of the moment"_

Rhonda listened to the tale attentively, a fact which Helga noted, and was actually grateful for. In addition, the fact that she wasn't mocking or laughing as Helga initially thought she would, filled the girl with more confidence about opening up. It felt better, like a massive boulder was falling off her shoulders. Helga moved to her window to look out as the sun dipped behind the horizon, and staring out of the window at the peaceful quiet of her neighborhood filled her with a sense of peace.

Though it was at that peaceful moment, lost in the tranquility, she didn't notice Rhonda move over to her bed, just to take up the diary which she then stuffed into her purse still slung over her shoulder.

The two conversed a while longer after that, Helga made Rhonda take the oath that if she told anyone this secret, she would beat her within an inch of her life, let her heal, and then beat her again, and Rhonda obliged sounding confident, assured.

"But you really should tell him." She still stated, as a matter of factly. Helga 'tch'd'

"Never. I already know how he feels." Came Helga's bitter retort, and she flopped on her bed, face buried into her pillow, defeated. Rhonda took this as her cue to get going.

"Well either way, tomorrow starts a whole new year, in a whole new school. Just think of the range of endless possibilities" She crooned, arms stretched out in positively dramatic splendor. Another trait Helga knew she needed to get used to.

When all she got for her sentiment was a muffled, "Get out" Rhonda hmphed, turned her nose up, and started at the door. But the gears were already turning. At that stage of their friendship, Rhonda deemed Helga lost without her, and she knew if Helga was going to get anywhere with that boy, it was going to be with her help. Rhonda ran her closed fist up and down the strap of her designer purse strung over her shoulder and snickered to herself as she strutted out.

-o**O**o-

Helga didn't find her book, and she kicked herself for passing out early after Rhonda left; Maybe then she could've realized it was missing and came up with some way to get out of school to find it.

Instead, scowling, she stormed out, without breakfast ( _no one made it, nor made sure she was up early enough to make it_ ) fist balled, and strings of obscenities flowing like water, quietly, under her breath as she boarded the bus.

_Where did I put it? Crimeny, how can I be so DUMB?_

She passed Arnold, who coincidentally was watching her out of the corner of his eye. As she approached, he quickly maneuvered the book to the seat between his side and the window so that it was out of sight. Helga never noticed this.

_Well I never take it outside, so it's just GOT to be somewhere in my room. .. Helga old girl you're going to give yourself a stroke._

She slumped in a seat in the back, and banged her head against the chair again and again in utter defeat, not bothering to look up when Phoebe sat down besides her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Helga chan" The girl chimed cheerily, but Helga visibly winced.

"No Japanese today Pheebs, it's been a long day already" came her sullen response.

"Ohh..English then.." She replied, nodding and regarding her friend with concern. "What happened?"

"I can't find my journal." Helga's eyes were half lidded, her voice monotone. She fixed her attention to a dull point on the brown bus seat in front of her.

"Oh my.." Phoebe knew the secrets held within those two pink walls, and just how carefully she guarded them "But you don't take it outside, so it's probably just misplaced in your room somewhere, so no worries.."

Helga looked unconvinced, even if she just had the identical thought two minutes ago, but before she could even bother commenting, they arrived at school, so she scooped up her stuff and ignoring her friend, stalked step by slow, troubled step following Arnold off the bus.

Phoebe hopped after her, but stopped to watch when she noticed the most hateful of glares cross her best friend's previously emotionless face.

Helga's Attention had been drawn to Arnold, and to "little miss perfect" as she bounced up to him, and threw her arms around his neck. She hadn't changed much, besides become head over heels in love with the boy. The thought made Helga's stomach churn, and when the girl planted a big kiss to the boy's lips, Helga scoffed, and stormed forward, pushing past the couple, and bumping the boy as she moved.

Arnold barely even so much as uttered a protest, but he did watch the girl curiously, attention averted from his own girlfriend, as Helga took the steps, two at a time, and angrily busted through the front doors. He made a mental note of her actions, before offering that feigned happiness back to Lila.

The scene had not gone unnoticed by Phoebe nor Rhonda, who stood idly by with her group of useless followers. Arnold caught the popular girl's scowl, and turned away, partially ashamed; it wasn't even as if he could offer her any sort of explanation for his inaction at that moment anyway.

-o**O**o-

The first morning of 9th grade passed without a hitch for everyone. But nevertheless, Arnold was thankful for the reprieve. The air of September was still delightfully crisp and cool, so the boy took his lunch to the few tables outside and reveled in his solitude; the 9th grade student body was actually divided into two lunch periods. Thankfully, his girlfriend was in the opposite period. Helga was in this one.

As he ate his lunch in silence, for a while, he read passages from her journal.

_There was that time when I thought that dressing up like Lila would actually make him fall in love with me, the way he had with that happy go lucky little twit. I didn't learn anything from that experience. It wasn't good to wear a mask, but it wasn't better to be myself either. _

The guilt he felt with that entry was palpable. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and sighed. He remembered that night, out on the balcony of Rhonda's family's swanky apartment, playing pin the tail on the donkey; If only he could've handled that better, not made her feel so _worthless_, or like she had to compare herself.

"She can't compare to you.." He muttered to no one in particular, and meaning that genuinely. Helga, for all that she was, was still one of a kind in _so_ many ways..

He glanced up, to where the line of a green field started at the end of the blacktop where the lunch tables sat, and far, far down that field, Helga played soccer with a group of girls. Arnold closed the book, and found himself thoughtlessly watching her…intently.

"She's on the team this year" The familiar voice, as if reading his thoughts, interrupted his peaceful observation. Rhonda invited herself to a seat in front of him, drawning an obviously agitated sigh from him. "You know what i'm going to say"

"What do you want me to do, Rhonda? Just go up to her? _Sweep_ her off her feet? Who even says that_ I_ like her like that?" Arnold actually winced when he saw the girl's eyes narrow sharply, like a snake sizing up its hypnotized mouse meal. He gulped.

"For someone that I always admired as a "_good guy_" She accentuated the last part with the widely accepted quotation gesture of bending the index and middle finger of each hand. "You're really just a typical asshole. How can you _not_ notice what's always been there?" She hissed that last part venomously, but Arnold was ready for that one.

"Well if it's always been there, how could _you_ not have noticed it. How could anyone not have? She fooled us all.."

"Hmph" Rhonda laced her fingers and propped her chin atop her hands thoughtfully. "I know I don't need to tell you there's more to her than she's put off all these years."

"I know" Arnold snapped, strangely defensive; it knocked the girl off guard for a moment.

"Eh hem. Well if that's true, find a way to talk to her. You know I'm looking out for you too Arnold. _Someone_ needs to resume the role of good advice giver, since _someone_ has seemed to lose that ability after all these years." She turned her nose up, and Arnold regarded her through disinterested eyes, though he had run out of things to say. She had him at a loss.

In the middle of their discussion, Arnold had stuffed the coveted book into his messenger bag, and it was a good thing he did, because at the last possible second, he was saving the back of Rhonda's head from a soccer ball to the skull. She let out a yell when she saw the boy jump up, and threw her arms up to protect herself, but it was unnecessary, as the ball came to rest safely in his arms rather than upside her head.

At the same time, this also drew Helga over to the duo to retrieve the ball, but before she could bark out her demand to have it back, she'd skid to a stop once she realized just _who_ was holding it; blue met green as their eyes met for the first time in years, and Arnold couldn't help but note that Helga's sudden deer-in-headlights expression was more adorable than he _ever_ thought possible.

Rhonda had slid to one side of the bench, so she wasn't an obstacle between them. But even as she moved, the silent stare went on between the two for another minute or so, before Helga shook her head and her customary scowl returned.

"Gimme the ball, football head." She barked. Arnold's mouth was slightly ajar, as if he had been struck by something powerful, and _sudden. _And it left him in complete disarray. It would be a moment more before his mouth sealed, and the ball was tossed back to her. She caught it, and turned wordlessly to return back to her own group.

Rhonda watched him go, and then turned her attention to the boy who remained standing there, watching her leave with something akin to complete and utter wonder in his eyes. She caught the slight choke of his voice as he tried to speak, and then his words became more solid, and decipherable.

"You win, I'll find a way.." He muttered, obviously starstruck.

Carefully painted lips upturned in a triumphant smirk.

"Of course. I never had any doubts"

* * *

Awh snap, I sure did miss writing HA! fiction. Hah. Reviews make me happy please ^o^


	3. the plan

**The Pink Book Predicament**

Hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it ;) And as always, I do appreciate reviews ^o^

-x**xS**er

* * *

2

_The Plan_

It was a meeting for a whole three or four minutes tops, but it was enough to cause a mini earthquake beneath the otherwise solid ground under Arnold's feet; all at once, with one meeting of those big, blue, suddenly open eyes, Arnold felt the very foundation that he was barely standing upon crumble.

In all the years of knowing the girl, he had never seen such a look from her. Or maybe it was the fact that diving into the girl's innermost thoughts and emotions, that recognizable look of complete and utter fear finally made sense.

_Heh, imagine what she's going to say when she finds out I have her book_.

The boy took momentary delight in that, musing over the possibilities for revenge before shaking his head. Nah, that wasn't him. Even if it would be nice after all those years of torment..

Arnold dismissed the devil on his shoulder long enough to shove his unneeded books into his locker; he let his fingers linger clutching one as it sat in its space while _he_ spaced out, thoughts once more going to their brief interaction and that look. Arnold swallowed when he felt a fluttery feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

_I've love you, Arnold, I've always loved you_.

The image of the two of them as kids atop the FTi building flashed across his mind and made him drop his book. Like a sudden burst of light, he shot back, from his open locker, as if he'd been struck. That _damn_ memory, always taunting him, popping up at the most inopportune of times, though maybe it was trying to tell him something.

"Hey Arnold!" The sudden voice of his best friend ripped him back to reality. He blinked idly for a moment, still seemingly lost. "You okay man?"

When he finally came to, he glanced over his shoulder to see Gerald there, as expected, to meet him at the days end. There they would catch the bus back, maybe hang out, play a video game, and Arnold could be distracted—

"No can do man" He interjected, as Arnold listed off this range of possibilities. "Told my girl I'd go watch her first practice. You know how nervous she is"

Arnold blinked in a state of momentary forgetfulness, before realization dawned on him. That's right, Phoebe and Gerald are dating now, and Phoebe's playing soccer; Another strange set of occurrences. Arnold couldn't help but frown a little. Was he _that_ much out of the loop?

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Gerald shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why don't you tag along and watch? It's not like you've got anything better to do, plus we can go watch girls play soccer, that's something isn't it?" He snickered, and Arnold rolled his eyes, though he wasn't expecting the next declaration to come mindlessly flying from his best friend's mouth. "Plus I hear Helga's playing this year. She even made captain."

"So? Who cares?" Arnold snapped, again, the name _Helga_ appearing to be the word to trigger instant defense mode. Gerald reared back in slight surprise.

"Whoa man, easy there. You don't have to bite my head off. You just happen to stare at her a lot, and I don't think you realize how much you talk about her when there's nothing else to talk about._ I wonder what Helga's doing right now, and I wonder how Helga is_" He put on his best Arnold impression in order to imitate him; Arnold was not amused.

"That's not true!" He slammed his locker shut, but catching himself swelling up with unnecessary aggravation, he sighed and slumped back against the lockers. "Sorry Gerald, I didn't mean to snap.." He trailed off then, hesitant to speak anymore on the forbidden topic of Helga.

He momentarily debated showing him the journal, but then decided adamantly against it. It was bad enough that Rhonda knew her secret, and then felt the need to bestow the stupid book onto him. Letting anyone else in on the matter would've just been downright cruel at that point, in his opinion. Another time, another place maybe, when it was right, if _ever_ there would be that point.

Smirking, Gerald slapped his friend on the shoulder, and effortlessly accepted the apology, but his grip on that shoulder tightened, and he tugged Arnold forward and shoved him in front.

"It's all good, man, but let's go. They're starting in a few minutes and I don't want to be late."

Against his better judgment, Arnold actually declined. But after his friend shrugged, offered him an indifferent "suit yourself", and left, he had a change of heart.

But the thought of hanging out with his friend while he watched _his_ girlfriend filled him with a strange sort of longing... Which in itself was strange..

_I have Lila.._He tried to convince himself.

He 'hmm'd' to himself thoughtfully, opened his locker again, and grabbed the rest of his books that he needed and had forgotten given his distraction, and resolved to go and watch after all, but he would stay away from the crowds unseen, just so he could observe without any outside annoyances, and without any reminders how he was in, in his own opinion, a less than ideal relationship at the moment.

-o**O**o-

The practice was lengthy; it started after school ended, and went way into the early evening. It was probably around six or so when it finally ended, and the team dispersed.

But while everyone else cleared out, Helga remained, idly juggling her ball around while watching as the sun started to fall from the day sky. The sights of the light blues as they melted into fiery oranges and reds were a soothing sight for her, always, especially with thoughts troubling her mind. And with her journal missing, most of her thoughts were troubled.

Growing tired of her sport, she dropped the ball on the ground and then followed suit, falling into an Indian style sit besides it with a loud, tired sigh. At least here was quiet, and pretty, and peaceful. The girl found peace in her solitude sometimes, _sometimes_.

But she wasn't expecting the boy who remained to watch her, and who now currently approached from the bleachers. There was still a small gap between them for a while, as he just stared at her back, suddenly insanely nervous to even be there. Should he tell her about the book now?

_No..She'll kill me. _

Yes, he was going to have to treat this with the utmost care, if it were to be handled properly, and with the least amount of casualties possible. Swallowing again, he finally cleared his throat.

One would think it was a mugger, the way the girl sprang up so fast, ball in arms and over her head, prepared to launch if necessary.

"Arnold!" She shrieked, dropping the ball and throwing her hand to her heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, noting inwardly that she was incredibly cute when caught off guard.

"Sorry Helga.." Feeling a little more confident, he closed the gap between them, but she scowled.

"Well what do you want anyway? Are you stalking me or something?" She barked, and he noticed the way she took a few cautious steps backwards to once again create distance. Such was how they'd always been, he supposed.

Arnold rubbed the back of his head and looked off to the side sheepishly.

"No, not really. It's just..we haven't spoken like we used to and I've been thinking about that a lot lately. You know, we were never best friends, but I always wanted to get there with you.." It was a quick admittance, but a true one. He hoped not beating around the bush would draw admittance from her, but the hateful look in her eyes confirmed that her revelation atop the FTi building was probably once-in-a-lifetime deal.

"A little late for that now, don't you think, Arnoldo?" She hissed, picking up her ball and stuffing it under her arm.

"No, it's never too late." He battled with himself again, to reveal to her he had her journal, so even if she tried to pull the "I don't care about you now" card, he'd be able to expose that lie. But she didn't go that route, merely clicked her tongue, and stared him down, and he noted that she took a stance as if she were ready to fight. Nevertheless, his fingers trailed the flap of his bag, just in case. "You don't come out with us anymore; Phoebe tells Gerald she hardly sees you. You have friends, Helga. We just want you to open up more, like we always did.."

To this she let out a laugh, and it was a typical, bitterly sarcastic chortle followed by a roll of her eyes.

"If they sent you to be the angel of reason, you really are too late, football head." She spat, and pushed past him, completely disinterested in furthering this discussion. In the back of her mind though, she could hear Rhonda's annoyingly and uncharacteristically _sage_ advice _"Were not kids anymore.."_

_Pfft_, she shook her head, as if physically trying to dispel those thoughts before turning her head over her shoulder to launch one last retort.

"If you wanted to get close, Arnold, you should've come to find me after that night, not five years later.."

She didn't wait for a response, which was fine, as he didn't have one. He merely watched her go with a rather annoyed expression on his face. The scene was a reminder of just why he had given up in the first place. Getting through to that girl was almost as impossible as Hell freezing over. It was daunting, and exhausting, and undeniably frustrating, to the point where he wanted to yell something nasty after her. But he bit his tongue, and turned his back to her, that book yanked from his bag and thrown with a growl about fifteen feet away.

Part of him wished she would hear, turn around, and see what he had. But she never looked back, and before he could even blink it seemed, she was gone. The negative energy that hung on the air left with her, and he sighed dejectedly, and sadly glanced back to that stupid book before going over to retrieve it.

With nothing else to do at that moment, he flipped open to one of the more recent entries that he hadn't read yet.

_I think what bothers me the most is that he never seemed to care after that night. Sure, I tried to carry on as normal. But even my insults and spitballs seemed to faze him less. I wish I could say it was because he had a better understanding of me, but years later I see it was actually because of how unimportant to his world I was; you know what they say: the opposite of love isn't hate after all, it's indifference._

He closed the book and stuffed it back into his bag, having regretted treating it so poorly; same as he regretted treating _her_ so poorly. At the same time, he was angry with her, like he usually was, at how obnoxiously stubborn she was, at how solid her walls were, even in her darkest time apparently.

With a sudden thought, Arnold pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Rhonda's number. The text she had sent him from the other night sat in his old messages, and with a few swipes of his thumb he had finally returned it.

_Can you meet me at Slaucen's? We need to talk_

It was rare that Arnold sought out someone else's advice since he had always been everyone's go to guy. But this was different, things were more complex now, and even if he had answers for just about everything else, this was a problem that stumped him. And if Rhonda had an inside to Helga, more than her journal, then maybe he could at least gather some idea of how to proceed.

With a new sense of determination, he took his leave from the soccer field, and started a brisk pace for the ice cream shop, knowing full well that Rhonda would be there waiting.

-o**O**o-

His thoughts were correct. Rhonda's lavish apartment was in closer proximity to Slaucen's than the school and the field, so her trip was considerably shorter than Arnold's was. Therefore when he did arrive, she was, as he expected, waiting for him.

In front of her, steam rose from a low fat vanilla latte, (_ice cream has calories_) and she drummed the tips of her fingers against the glass impatiently without having noticed him at first.

So Arnold took that opportunity to get himself a sundae before he joined her at the table.

"So what did she say?" Rhonda asked knowingly when she realized he was there. Arnold blinked at her.

"How did you know we spoke? You weren't at her practice."

Rhonda shrugged nonchalantly before sipping at her drink.

"I don't believe there would be any other reason why you would ask me to meet you here. I can also tell that it probably went badly"

Arnold sighed, a gesture that confirmed her suspicious, and simply shoved a spoonful of the ice cream at first.

"She has no interest in talking to me. She said it should've happened right after that night atop the FTi building."

"She's right"

Arnold hmphed a little, and stared at the melting mound of whipped cream on his sundae.

"Nevertheless…I mean.." He paused, hesitantly. "well what do you want from me? Honestly. She bullies me constantly, and then just out of _no where_ in the middle of a _crisis_ she kisses me and tells me she loves me? Come on, Rhonda. It was a lot for a nine year old to take in." He paused again, long enough to take a second helping of his dessert. Then slumped dejectedly back in his seat and added as an afterthought: "she was my first kiss..it was really a lot of emotions to come at me all at once.."

"Hmm..That's true.." Rhonda murmured in slight agreement. But her fierce gaze returned once more soon after. "But let's real talk here. Do you like her like that? I mean, could the reason that you wanted to avoid addressing it be because you returned those feelings?"

The question knocked him off guard a little, and his quick initial response was a resounding _No!_

"Gah..not..no..I mean..I just don't know. I don't know _her_. I have ideas from little glimpses I've gotten over the years. But she never let me, or anyone see the real her." He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "I always told myself that I wanted to get to know her. Because there was always this..draw..Maybe it was just that I always knew there was more to her than what she let everyone else see."

Rhonda, appearing to have been listening attentively, nodded her head, and then rested her chin atop laced fingers.

"Do you think she's pretty?" She then asked, very pointedly. Arnold regarded her with a reproaching glare.

"Rhonda.."

"What?" She snapped, shrugging. "Physical attraction is half of a relationship. You can't expect to connect to someone if you can't stomach looking at them."

Arnold sighed again and stared at his dessert, which had now just about half way melted. He took an interest in stirring it idly for a moment before addressing that question.

"I..guess so.." The truth was he absolutely did. He could safely say it now too, since they were all more grown up, and since he could appreciate the way Helga had filled out her otherwise gangly, stick like body as a child. She had a very modest curvature to her frame, and it had not gone unnoticed by Arnold, who, like classmates, was at that age where hormones did start to take over.

He was momentarily distracted by these thoughts, before he shook his head of them, now feeling guilty for even admitting it at all.

"But come on, I can't talk about that while im dating Lila.."

Rhonda clicked her teeth and rolled her eyes at that. But before she could even offer any input on that matter, Arnold was continuing.

"Look Rhonda, the reason I asked you to meet me wasn't so _I_ can be interrogated. You're friends with her now, and if she's telling you these things, she obviously trusts you a great deal…" This was a fact that actually had a bit of jealousy twinging in his stomach. "So then _you_ tell me, how can I get her to sit down and talk to me? _Without_ lying…I'm not going to just walk up to her and tell her I want her to be my girlfriend…"

Rhonda rolled her eyes again, and waved that thought off with a dismissive hand.

"As if that would even work." She chimed, her index finger now tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "Well, I do have some inside info.." She sipped at her latte again before putting the cup to one side and leaning inwards so that she could be discreet. Arnold leaned in as well, eager for the girl's tips. "I happen to know, from Helga, that the girl's soccer team is going to be hosting a fund raiser starting in a few days to raise money for a tournament that's being held out of state at the end of the season."

"Okay…?"

"They're going to be holding an auction..Where the student body gets to bid on members of the team. If you win that team member, then they're essentially your lackey for exactly seven days. And you can order them around anyway you wish, within reason of course. Nothing crazy or perverted or anything of that nature." She explained casually. Arnold took a moment to process before realization dawned on him.

"So you want me..to bid on Helga?"

"Exactly"

He eyed her doubtfully.

"But what if she's not even participating?"

"She has to. It was voted by the team that everyone has to participate, or they don't do it. Because naturally there was some ..concern from some of the other teammates, Helga being one of them. But majority ruled. Plus, she's the captain. So she's kind of bound to that."

He remained unconvinced.

"But what's it even going to do? It's not like just because I win her in an auction, i'm not going to be able to _command _she become an open book."

Rhonda 'hmphed' and flipped her hair in agitation.

"Tch. You're being very difficult, you know that? Of course it isn't an instant solution. But think about it, she has to abide by the rules of the auction, and she will be forced to spend time with you during school hours, providing with better opportunities for much needed conversation." She explained a matter of factly. But still..

"She won't hang around me, and what about afterschool? It's not like I can actually keep her with me. That's kidnapping."

Rhonda actually laughed at this.

"Arnold, come now. She might bitch and moan, and throw a fit. But you and I both know that this will be the opportunity of her dreams. She wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with you. Think about it. This plan is pretty foolproof." She stated confidently, with an upturn of her nose. Arnold made a small grunt as he mused over the idea.

The more he thought of it, the more he could see the sense in it actually. Finally, with a small grin, he nodded.

"Okay, You got me. Let's do it. You gotta let me know when it's taking place."

Smirking, Rhonda abandoned her nearly finished latte, and stood, obviously content with herself at her brilliant plan. She extended her hand out towards him, and he took it as if they were shaking on a business deal.

Truth be told though, the prospect of this did fill him with both a new sense of excitement, as well as anticipation. If he _did_ come to win Helga in an auction like this, he was sure it would prove to be an interesting week if nothing else.

* * *

ehuehe until next time ^o^


	4. Loneliness

**The Pink Book Predicament**

So sorry about the delay of this chapter! I'll do my best with quicker updates. This chapter is short, and a little slow. But still fun to write. Im anxious to get to the fluffiness. But need to keep this moving at a believable pace. Heh. Anyway I hope you're all still enjoying.

-x**xS**er

* * *

4

_Loneliness_

The first Friday evening of the school year found Helga once again kicking around the soccer ball after practice, but it was different than last time. She stood about five feet or so from the fence blocking off the field, and time and again sent all her fury and frustration in her life hurling into that ball. It slammed against the fence with a very prominent rattling of metal. Even Phoebe, who looked on, was concerned.

"He just comes prancing up here like _'oh please talk to me'_ after not paying me a second glance for five years. Phoebe. Who the _hell_ does he think he is?"

Pheobe had the task of retrieving the ball, just to pass it back to her after it rolled a little ways off the fence. But she did so without complaint, all the while glancing to the sun to judge the time.

"Perhaps you shouldn't over think it. So he wants to talk. Maybe he simply feels that enough time has elapsed between you two since…" She trailed off, unaware if mentioning FTi was taboo in her presence even if they both knew that night existed. Helga refused to even humor this idea.

"If he wanted anything to come out of …_that_ night…" Phoebe inwardly concluded she made the right decision. "He should've brought it to my attention then. Hell, it was _his_ bright idea to say it was all just the heat of the moment. He didn't have to go with that."

She glared at the ball for a moment as it sat a few inches in front of her, and automatically she pictured his head, that stupid, smiling, slightly oblong shaped head, and then she sent another furious kick right into his face; the ball hit the fence angrily. Phoebe winced.

"We're all human, Helga..Maybe it just took him this long to make sense of everything. Maybe he was just afraid of talking about it with you..It isn't as if you're the most…"

"What?" She hissed, jumping on the momentary pause her friend had taken before she inadvertently insulted her. "friendly? Helpful? Approachable?"

Phoebe looked a little fearful, and held up a finger as if in thought before muttering a meek and timid "all of the above."

"Tch"

Helga scoffed, and kicked the ball again. But she was all kicked out after that and with her shoulders slouched, she followed the ball to the fence, turned around and slumped against it with a defeated sigh.

"What difference does it make anyway, Pheebs? My life sucks as it is. He's dating _Lila_ anyway" She hissed that name through tightly clenched teeth. "And now, I still can't find my stupid journal. It's officially missing."

Pheobe blinked, clearly concerned by that "It's been a week. It's still missing? And you looked good in your room?"

"Ripped it apart. Practically tore up the boards in the floor."

Phoebe didn't want to admit to her friend that if she didn't find it in a week, then there was always the possibility that It was, indeed, lost..maybe forever. She couldn't exactly think of a comforting thing to that at all, so she remained silent.

Meanwhile, Helga was eager to distract herself from that memory, so she picked up her ball, and looked to her friend.

"So..anyway, since I can't seem to find any satisfaction with my horrendous life right now, why don't we go drown my sorrows in junk food and a movie, what do you say?"

"Um.." Phoebe swallowed, feeling and probably _looking_ guilty. She recalled the last few weeks where she just couldn't hang out with her like they had. Her schedule had been, well, crazy for lack of a better word. This weekend would be no different. "I'm sorry Helga.." She started, knowing there wasn't anything else that needed to be said.

Disappointment, even a hint of hurt flashed on the other girl's face, but was then instantly replaced by that usually stoic expression. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and turned away from her.

"Whatever, no big deal. I mean it's only Friday night. I'm sure you have _all_ weekend to study..But Friday night is just as good I guess" She snapped, her tone laced with sarcasm. She debated throwing the whole "_you're probably ditching me for Tall hair boy and don't want to say it"_ but she opted out of being _that_ much of a bitch. The look on Phoebe's face was already hitting that teeny tiny soft spot in Helga's otherwise iced over heart. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Really Helga, We have a quiz in AP History Monday and I-"

"I _said_..whatever..It's fine."

Phoebe silenced and said no more on it. But the guilt she felt, knowing her best friend and _knowing_ how hurt she probably was, was crushing. She watched Helga leave then with a very heavy heart.

-o**O**o-

Arnold stared at the plate of half eaten spaghetti in front of him, while idly pushing around a stray meatball with his fork. His other hand propped up the side of his head, and he had to catch himself before he sighed out loud at how undeniably _bored_ he was.

True, he might have been out to dinner, and what excitement was to be had in that? But his dinner partner was rambling on about the most useless, and boring things one could ever even dream up. Arnold wasn't even sure what they were he was so tuned out at that point.

"Arnold?" Finally sensing his disinterest, Lila tried to pry him from his thoughts. "Arnold are you listening?"

"Wha..? Oh yeah, Sorry Lila. I guess I zoned out a bit.." He admitted, feeling the heat come to his face. He took a bite of the meatball, trying to seem more interested in the meal, in _everything_. It wasn't exactly working.

"Oh..Well, just what has you ever so distracted?" She asked, her tone giving way to the obvious hurt. "I was asking if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." He perked at that idea, after all, the new Evil Twins: Resurrection had just come out. "I heard the new Bunnies in magic land was out.." and just as quickly as that interest was ignited, it was extinguished. He returned to poking at his food.

"Actually Lila, after dinner I'll be kind of short on cash, and I'm kind of tired anyway. I was thinking we would end the night early..if that's ok." He glanced up at her and noted that she did have a rather disappointed look on her face. But not being one for confrontation, she simply nodded.

"Oh..Okay Arnold. Sure..that's not a problem. Are you sure you're just tired? Is anything wrong?"

"No Lila..Nothing..like I said..just tired." He lied through his teeth, this time his eyes moved away from hers so he didn't have to see the further hurt, or disbelief. But he knew this couldn't carry on like this.

He had walked her home that night, kissed her softly, and _thankfully_ brief, and watched as she made her way into her house.

He sighed in relief then, and turned to go when he noticed _her_ across the street, seemingly staring in his direction. She had on her sports clothes, the soccer ball clutched under one arm, and he swore he could feel the heat in her gaze as she shot him that look. It stirred something in him, something exciting. Something unfamiliar anyway. He made the decision inwardly then, on his girlfriend's doorstep.

Things were going to end with Lila, and soon.

-o**O**o-

The hate she felt as she stood there, watching the boy across the street, kiss his devoted girlfriend good night, was extremely prominent. It ate at her like a bad infection, and caused tightness in her chest she wished she could dispel. _Stupid Lila_, she hissed to herself.

Even despite the whole _she was in love with Arnold_ thing, Helga was extremely jealous of the company. Not that she would admit it, but the fact that Phoebe was ditching her, for studying, or dating, whatever the case may be, she was still ditching her, and it stung. Helga found herself with very few people to turn to.

Rhonda? Sure, they had a newly budding friendship, and yes, she had revealed her innermost guarded secret, and was not met with the hostility she prepared herself for, but still…it was Rhonda. Sometimes Helga had a hard time even getting passed that. She found herself longing for 4th grade again, when things were less complicated, and only _she_ grasped the concept of what actual love was, none of this…_Arnold actually has to date Lila_ crap.

Helga sneered, and was about to yell something across the street, for old time sake even, but decided against it at the very last second when a sudden sadness came over her. She waved her had dismissively, and continued onwards towards her own, lonely home.

"Helga wait!"

But that voice suddenly halted her, and she whirled around in time to see him charging across the street in order to catch up.

"What do you want now, football head?"

"What? You're not happy to see me?" It was a very subtle zing. He figured he'd give her one more chance before he put Rhonda's plan into action. She had sent him a text that the auction was Friday. That left him one week to prepare, so might as well try to avoid it if at all possible.

The glare told him it probably wouldn't be. Nevertheless, he thought back to her journal, and his confidence was renewed. He knew how she really felt, even after all these years. He just had to remind her, without directly doing so..

"Nice night, huh?" He started with idle conversation, maybe break the ice a little.

"Save it, Arnold. We haven't talked in five years, I don't intend to start now." Did not work. Arnold frowned a little.

_Stupid stupid Helga, he actually wants to talk to you. Maybe you should actually listen to Phoebe for once. _

But the heated look from her never faltered. He felt himself starting to burn beneath her stare, but he was determined to not crumble under it.

"I want that to change" He announced.

"I don't" Came her bitter retort.

He still wasn't phased. "Your days of making things difficult are going to be over soon enough, Helga. So you might as well just oblige me now"

Helga arched one side of her brow, his words filling her with deep confusion. _Bluffing? But why? And how? With what? _She sneered then.

"And why do you say that?"

Arnold grinned a little, but shrugged in spite of himself. Should he reveal to her what he knew about her team's fundraiser? And his intentions?

No, let her be surprised, he decided. He also ignored her question, his fingers lacing themselves behind his back.

"Well why don't we go discuss this somewhere that's not out on the street. Maybe Slausens?"

Helga blinked at him, distracted, but for a moment.

_Is he really asking me out to ice cream? That definitely sounds like a date…_

And it was a thought that made her happy, despite everything else she felt. She found her own resolve steadily slipping…

_But he never even bothered for five years…you can't let him just waltz right back in whenever he feels like it.._

_But he's so attractive..look at that face, and those deep, green eyes..he hasn't changed.._

When she found herself inwardly swooning, she shook her head, and made it evident she was having an inner struggle, not that he couldn't sense it already.

"Get out of my face, hair boy. I have better places to be" She finally declared with a snap of that vicious tongue, and forcefully pushed passed him, bumping shoulders as she went. He frowned after her.

"Really? Like where? Home? Alone? Is that your better place to be?"

She stopped, and with her back to him, he couldn't see the look on her face. But he would've been guilty had he seen it. It was so horribly sad. Her brow knit low soon after in a deep scowl.

"It's better than having to see your stupid face."

"I know you don't mean that Helga. You know also."

The ball bounced on the pavement as it was dropped, and rolled into the street. No sooner had she dropped it did she whirl around and pounce, lashing out to grab the collar of his shirt. She pulled him, and herself close until they were practically nose to nose.

"I _said_ leave me alone, football head, or else I will beat that oblong shaped face of yours into a bloody pulp!"

Arnold didn't even flinch as his shirt was yanked in. But the closeness did further the stirring of the feeling in the pit of his stomach; butterflies really. Slowly his blank stare turned into a small smirk.

"Whatever you say, _Helga_." He practically purred, and she froze at the sound of that voice, of his typical retort to her garbage. She blinked at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond further. They both knew she wouldn't actually punch him, but that was obviously the problem..

_Still, I can't. I can never bring myself to damage that face…._

Defeated , for the moment, she dropped him and turned away again, hiding her inner turmoil in her hands, mainly to shield the scream that wanted to rip from her throat at the moment.

"Damn it, you asshole. Just LEAVE me alone!" She didn't wait for a response, and bolted now in the direction of her house, sprinting full speed. Arnold watched, but didn't go after her.

He figured she'd had enough for tonight, even if his attempts at getting her to open, once again, did fail. He knew he had his trump card in his back pocket come next Friday, even if it did make him a bit guilty to have to resort to Rhonda's plan..

_She makes things so difficult thought, it's her own fault._

He looked to the soccer ball she had abandoned, and picked it up. Didn't have to leave that out in the open so she'd lose it. Plus he could use it for maybe one more chance to approach her before Friday, _maybe_.

-o**O**o-

When Helga got home, she burst through the door, up to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. No one even called her name to wonder why she had missed dinner ( if it even existed. It was pretty late anyway ) But that was no surprise.

Defeated, she flung herself onto her bed, and buried her face in her pillow, wishing for a moment, she'd just suffocate already.

The involuntary need for air lifted her head from the fabric, and she sighed, breathing in the cool oxygen of the room. She flipped onto her back then and deeply exhaled, her eyes now trained to the ceiling.

"I can't believe this" She wailed to herself "Why now? He has a _girlfriend_ for sobbing out loud. I just want to forget him. I want to forget what happened ontop the FTI building, I want to forget everything…But he won't let me..Five years..it's been five years.." She sniffled, and took her pillow so she could clutch it to her chest for support. "I don't know what I'm going to do.."

As she calmed down, and relaxation started to come over her, she sighed deeply and leaned back, closing her eyes lightly. But even as she relaxed, she still found herself plagued by annoying visions of him and that stupid face, that warm, inviting smile….

"I really do wish I had my journal.."

She whispered into the air of her room, and sooner after she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep, clearly exhausted by their latest encounter.


End file.
